Ginnungagap
by Helarah
Summary: Une dizaine d’année après la défaite d'Alcatraz, Bobby est toujours chez les X-men avec Scott et Logan. John vit de son côté...Retrouvailles et aventures sont au programme... sur fond de mythologie... JohnBobby et LoganScott. Slash.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

La région des Grands Lacs n'était pas précisément connue pour ses températures clémentes mais cette année, l'hiver semblait particulièrement rude. A l'extérieur, le thermomètre était déjà largement tombé en dessous de zéro et la neige tombait drue, recouvrant le paysage d'un épais manteau blanc. L'état du Michigan subissait les assauts répétés du climat, la pluie noyait les routes et le froid les gelait, paralysant les transports. Et cette nuit-là, la tempête faisait rage. Les vents violents se déchainaient, faisant plier les arbres, et venaient frapper les vitres des maisons de la petite ville d'Apelna.

Henry, le gros barman au visage maussade, s'afférait au bar de son restaurant. La soirée était calme, rythmée au son de l'orage et de la radio qui diffusait une douce musique. Il ne restait à cette heure tardive que les habitués de la maison, une poignée de locaux réunie autour d'une table pour une partie de cartes. Henry les écoutait rire et discuter tandis qu'il s'appliquait à essuyer consciencieusement chacun de ses verres. L'homme aimait cette ambiance de fin de soirée, sereine et apaisante, cela le mettait d'excellente humeur.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, mettant fin à cette tranquillité. Le froid mordant s'engouffra aussitôt, l'air souleva rideaux et nappes. Les joueurs se retournèrent machinalement, sans trop prêter attention au nouveau venu et retournèrent rapidement à leur partie.  
Une silhouette encapuchonnée se dessina dans l'entrée.  
« La porte ! », gronda le barman.

L'individu obéit et franchit rapidement le pas de la porte, la laissant retomber lourdement. La capuche couvrait presque totalement son visage et son corps était dissimulé sous un épais manteau noir. Il s'avança dans la pièce, d'une démarche sûre.  
« Je vous sers? » lui lança Henry.

L'inconnu s'approcha du bar et d'un geste lent, ôta sa capuche, révélant les traits durs d'un homme dans la force de l'âge.  
« De quoi manger. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? »  
« A cette heure-ci, je n'ai plus que des steak-frites. A réchauffer.» précisa le barman en haussant les épaules.  
« Ce sera parfait…et donnez-moi une bière avec. »

L'homme s'exécuta. Depuis l'autre côté du bar, il scrutait le visage de l'inconnu du coin de l'œil, avec curiosité, feignant s'intéresser à la mousse qui remplissait le verre. Le client laissait errer son regard à travers la pièce tandis qu'il ôtait son manteau. Sa carrure était athlétique, ses cheveux courts et hirsutes. Une longue cicatrice barrait sa joue, s'étendant de la pommette gauche jusqu'au bas de la mâchoire.  
Sa voix rauque et grave était empreinte d'un léger accent….Henry n'aurait pas su le définir.

« Vous êtes pas d'ici. » hasarda-t-il.  
« Non. »  
« Et vous faites quoi alors? »  
« Je suis mécano. Je cherche du boulot. » lui répondit l'homme machinalement.  
Le barman fronça les sourcils. La réponse était plutôt inattendue et insolite.  
« Vous savez, vous risquez pas de trouver grand-chose par ici... »

L'homme sourit et regarda étrangement son interlocuteur. Ce dernier se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Le regard de son client n'était pas méchant…Juste dérangeant...Quelque chose clochait chez l'inconnu mais il n'arrivait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Il n'insista pas, lui tendit la bière et se détourna bien vite.  
« Installez-vous où vous voulez. Je vous amène le reste.»  
Et il fila vers la cuisine, sans demander son reste.


	2. Chapter 1

Merci Eirelav ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Quant à l'identité du monsieur…heu…^^

*****

**Chapitre 1**

Les cris résonnaient dans toute la rue, des hurlements d'hystérie et de peur. Trois voix enfantines affolées, trois enfants apeurés et désorientés qui appelaient à l'aide. Et par-dessus, dominant toutes les autres, une voix suraiguë de femme mûre, celle d'une mère qui suppliait désespérément qu'on sauve ses enfants.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas le bruit qui réveilla le vieux Henry Coton à cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais les gémissements et les coups de tête d'Enzo, son fidèle labrador, qui mettait tout en œuvre pour tirer son maître du lit. L'homme bougonna un peu, exaspéré par l'attitude de son chien. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait maintenant ? Ce n'était ni l'heure de manger, ni celle d'aller faire ses besoins…Il l'envoya promener avec véhémence et se retourna sur sa couette.

Mais Enzo insistait, enchainant inlassablement les allers-retours entre le lit et la fenêtre. Il aboyait même à présent. Agacé, son propriétaire finit par rejeter les draps au pied de sa couche et se leva avec difficulté, le corps et l'esprit encore engourdis par le sommeil. Il en avait marre, il allait laisser le chien dehors jusqu'au petit matin, histoire de pouvoir finir sa nuit tranquille. Ca lui apprendrait à faire un raffut pareil sans raison. Il enfila ses pantoufles, traversa la chambre, l'animal collé à ses basques et ouvrit la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Le labrador fila aussitôt à l'extérieur.

C'est alors que l'homme sentit la fumée et l'odeur du brûlé qui vinrent le percuter de plein fouet. Puis il entendit les cris qui venaient de chez ses voisins. Inquiet, il sortit sur la terrasse et jeta un coup d'œil à la maison d'à côté. Instantanément, son visage se décomposa.

La maison était la proie des flammes et le feu semblait avoir déjà pris le rez-de-chaussée. A la fenêtre du premier étage, il distingua avec effroi la silhouette frêle d'Elizabeth et de ses trois enfants qui hurlaient leur détresse. Ils étaient prisonniers, le brasier devait les empêcher de descendre.

Sans réfléchir, Henry retourna à l'intérieur, se précipita sur le téléphone et composa le numéro des pompiers.

Puis il revint à l'extérieur et rappela son chien, qui aboyait furieusement devant la clôture. L'animal le rejoignit prestement, la tête haute, sans doute satisfait d'avoir contribué à l'action. C'était un chien intelligent, il avait flairé et compris le danger.

L'homme se pencha et caressa son compagnon pour le remercier.

Dans la rue, les voisins commençaient à sortir. Un par un, vêtus simplement de leurs pyjamas et de leurs robe de chambre, ils rejoignirent Henry sur la chaussée. Le vieil homme contemplait impuissant le désastre, priant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et s'accrochant à son unique souhait, celui que les secours arrivent à temps.

*****

Le camion des pompiers filait à toute allure sur la route, se jouant des priorités et des feux rouges. La sirène d'urgence lui assurait une sécurité toute relative mais le temps manquait et le code de la route devenait secondaire. Daniel conduisait pourtant avec souplesse malgré la vitesse. Heureusement, car avec une carlingue pareille, il ne convenait pas finir dans un mur.

Près de lui, le lieutenant Collins ne semblait pas avoir d'appréhension sur la conduite téméraire de son jeune collègue, auquel il accordait une confiance aveugle. Il fixait la route, absorbé dans ses pensées, ressassant consciencieusement dans sa tête les pas à suivre lors de l'intervention. Des protocoles qu'il connaissait par cœur mais qu'il repassait à chaque fois. Une façon de se concentrer. Ou simplement de se rassurer, afin d'être parfaitement prêt au moment fatidique. Il était responsable après tout, une seule erreur de parcours pouvait être fatale et retomberait sur lui. Sur son poste et sur sa conscience. Des victimes brûlées vives, il en avait trop vues, des pompiers morts en service, il ne désirait plus en voir.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au jeune homme assis à ses côtés, qui chassait distraitement une mèche brune rebelle. Lui non plus ne semblait pas se soucier de l'allure du véhicule. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le tableau de bord, les traits tirés et marqués par la concentration, mais il restait malgré tout serein.

Lui aussi était prêt, parfaitement formé et entrainé. La dernière recrue du corps des pompiers n'était pas la moins prête. Ni la moins volontaire…

« On arrive. » fit soudain Daniel dans un murmure.

Cette précision était inutile. Les flammes montaient haut, elles étaient visible depuis l'autre bout de la rue et sûrement dans tout le quartier.

Le jeune conducteur gara habilement son camion, imité par l'autre véhicule qui les suivait.

En quelques secondes, l'équipe était dehors, sur le pied de guerre, prête à affronter le feu ennemi. Les hommes enfilèrent casque et protections puis commencèrent à sortir le matériel, déployant les pompes et l'échelle. Un des hommes s'employa à mettre en place un périmètre de sécurité et renvoya les riverains et les curieux derrière, à distance raisonnable de la menace.

Planté face à la maison, son casque rutilant coincé négligemment sous le bras, Collins évaluait la situation rapidement. Le feu avait déjà investi le rez-de-chaussée, condamnant les sorties et séquestrant les résidents à l'étage. Une femme et ses trois gosses, dont un en bas âge. Des infos collectées d'un des voisins, un vieil homme accompagné d'un labrador qui le suivait comme son ombre,. Et à leur attitude, le professionnel n'aurait su dire, si de l'humain ou de l'animal, qui était le plus inquiet.

Soudain, une partie de la structure de l'aile gauche de la maison s'effondra, arrachant un cri d'horreur aux spectateurs rassemblées dans la rue. Collins fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiet. La maison était une vieille bâtisse, le reste n'allait sans doute pas tenir longtemps. En haut, les membres de la famille hurlaient encore plus, si cela était possible.

« Merde. » fit le lieutenant. « Le feu est déjà trop avancé. »

Le jeune homme brun s'avança.

« J'y vais. »

Son supérieur hésita une fraction de seconde puis hocha la tête. Douter ne lui servait à rien mais c'était seulement par pur réflexe.

« Ok. Fais gaffe quand même. Nous on s'occupe du reste. »

Il fit signe à ses hommes de se préparer tandis que le jeune pompier courait vers la maison, sous les yeux ébahis des gens rassemblés autour d'eux. Il sauta d'un coup le portail, ignorant les cris et remonta l'allée de pierre. La porte d'entrée était fermée mais il la fit sauter d'un puissant coup de pied. Aussitôt il s'engouffra dans la maison et disparut de la vue des ses collègues.

A l'intérieur, il se fraya un chemin au beau milieu du brasier sans perdre de temps. La chaleur était insupportable mais lui ne la sentait presque pas. Il avançait sans faiblir, sans ralentir, sa main tendue vers le feu qui s'effaçait mystérieusement devant lui. Les flammes s'essoufflaient et mouraient à son passage. La fumée disparaissait, l'air devenait plus respirable.

Rapidement, il atteignit l'escalier et commença son ascension vers le premier étage. Il suivit le couloir, ouvrant l'une après l'autre les portes sur son chemin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'enfants. Un lit superposé, des jouets qui trainaient par terre…Une multitude d'objets qui commençaient à brûler…Et au fond de la pièce, acculés dans un coin, quatre individus regroupés près de la fenêtre. Quatre paires d'yeux affolés qui le fixaient, les pupilles dilatées, le regard implorant. Quatre individus, un adulte et trois enfants. Trois jeunes garçons entre le mur et leur mère, qui faisait un rempart de son corps pour les protéger.

Il s'avança franchement et fixa le décor incandescent. Aussitôt, par sa simple pensée, les premières flammes se résorbèrent et s'étouffèrent d'elles-mêmes sous l'air effaré et abasourdi de ceux qu'il venait sauver. Il franchit en quelques pas la courte distance qui les séparait d'eux et tendit le bras.

« Venez »

La femme sembla hésiter devant la main ensorceleuse au pouvoir profane, mais le bruit d'une poutre se fracassant contre le sol retentit à l'extérieur, les faisant tous sursauter. L'un des petits laissa échapper un cri perçant. Sa mère ne perdit pas de temps et prit le benjamin dans ses bras avant de courir vers le jeune homme, en poussant le reste de sa progéniture devant elle. Le pompier souleva l'un des deux autres enfants, celui qui avait l'air le plus faible, un petit blond à la mine terrifiée. Il saisit le second par la main et entraina tout le petit groupe vers la sortie.

Ils dévalèrent ensemble les marches et bientôt se retrouvèrent dehors, à l'abri du danger. A peine eurent-il franchi l'entrée que les applaudissements et les cris de soulagement fusèrent. Des secouristes se précipitèrent pour aider et soutenir les victimes. Leur sauveur les abandonna entre les mains expertes qui amenaient déjà couvertures et oxygène. Il observa la femme, dont le visage était à présent couvert de larmes.

« Madame, il n'y a personne d'autre dans la maison ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non…Mon mari est à Chicago…pour une semaine… » balbutia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle se tut, encore désorientée et troublée. L'ambulancier lui parlait, lui demandait comme elle se sentait mais elle avait l'air de ne pas l'entendre. La détresse se lisait encore sur son visage mais surtout le soulagement. Elle tentait seulement d'apaiser ses enfants par des paroles réconfortantes. Les gosses la collaient et ne la lâchaient plus. Elle leur souriait à présent, tentait de rire et de les rassurer.

Certes, ils avaient perdu leur maison mais c'était bien moins important à ces yeux que la vie de ses enfants.

Le jeune pompier ferma brièvement les yeux. Et se retrouva soudain catapulté dans ses propres souvenirs, presque vingt ans en arrière. Cette scène ne lui était pas inconnue, il en avait déjà été le témoin.

_Le gamin se trouvait face à la maison en feu. Sa maison. Tous ses jouets étaient restés à l'intérieur, il n'avait pas pu les amener avec lui. Il avait froid, deux bras puissants l'avaient tiré de son lit en pleine nuit, l'arrachant brutalement de son sommeil. Mais il était vivant, entouré de ses parents qui le serraient fort contre eux. Ils pleuraient de soulagement, relâchant la tension. Ils étaient ensemble, sains et saufs. _

_Il revoyait ces trois silhouettes entrelacées face au brasier ardent qui consumait ce qui avait été leur toit._

_L'image suivante était celles de deux paires d'yeux noirs. Des yeux remplis de colère, d'antipathie et de dégoût. De l'incompréhension aussi et surtout de la peur. Un mélange de sentiments attisé par les flammes qui s'élevaient. Celles qui avaient bien failli les tuer._

_Le couple s'était retourné et avait fixé celui qui à leurs yeux étaient le seul responsable de ce malheur. Cet enfant, celui qui une fois avait été le leur mais qui à présent était un parfait inconnu. Quelqu'un à éviter, quelqu'un à maudire._

_Ils ne pleuraient plus. Il y avait seulement de la haine dans leur regard. _

_Quelque chose qui disait que tout était fini._

« Monsieur ? »

Il retomba sur terre. L'un des gosses lui parlait. Le petit blondinet qu'il avait pris dans ses bras quelques instants plus tôt.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ? »

« … »

« Vous avez éteint le feu juste en bougeant la main. » expliqua le petit devant son air déconcerté.

L'enfant souriait, impressionné mais pas du tout intimidé. Le jeune homme vit du coin de l'œil la femme plisser les lèvres et resserrer sa prise autour de son enfant. Ce rejet ne le gênait pas, il s'y était habitué depuis longtemps. Maintenant, il voulait juste partir.

Mais le visage de la femme changea soudain, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire timide. Un sourire d'excuse.

« Je… » commença-t-il d'une voix gêné, « Je peux le faire, c'est tout…Excusez-moi, je dois aller aider les autres. »

Il s'éloigna au pas de courses pour aller prêter main forte à ses collègues qui luttaient encore contre le feu. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de son supérieur, celui-ci se retourna et le fixa d'un air inquiet.

« John, ca va ? »

Il hocha la tête, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient.

« Ouais, c'est bon. »

Et il tendit la main vers la maison.


End file.
